In the past, a variety of methods and systems have been used to transfer volatile liquids (e.g., ethanol) from railroad cars (“rail tank cars”) to transport trucks. During the transferring of the liquids from the railcars to the trucks (referred to herein at times as “liquid transfer”), certain amounts of the liquids tend to vaporize, e.g., after the liquids enter the tanks located on the trucks. Those vapors can be recovered and piped back to the railcars, so that the vapors are recovered and not released to the atmosphere.